LOVE
by HearMeRwoar
Summary: Love is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very very extraordinary. E is even more than anyone that you adore.   The story of various HP couples, canon and non canon.


L

_L is for the way you look at me_

The carriage rocked ferociously as it rolled over sticks and stones on the gravel road. Hermione Granger was sitting across from Ronald Weasley, who was sitting next to Lavendar Brown, who was sitting next to Neville Longbottom, who was sitting across from Luna Lovegood, who sitting next to Harry Potter, who was sitting next to Hermione Granger. Neville Longbottom's eyes were glued to Luna Lovegood, who's face was buried into a copy of the Quibbler. Luna, realizing that Neville gave no such attention to anyone else on the trailer, shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, though she was secretly flattered tremendously. Lavendar Brown's eyes were boring into Ronald Weasley's sharp features, who's eyes were looking dreamily at Hermione Granger, who's eyes were locked on Harry Potter as he stared back at her. The only other eyes that were lingering on the trailer were a pair of two lonely gray eyes that were focusing on a particular brunette.

Draco Malfoy assumed that his gazes at Granger were of hatred and disgust, but deep inside he knew it was a lie. Draco wasn't sure what these new feelings really were, but he was determined to ignore them. Draco turned around and sighed.

"What's wrong, mate?" Blaise Zabini asked from across the wagon. Pansy Parkinson, who was sitting next to Draco, slipped her thin hand under Draco's and softly squeezed it. Draco looked up to her to see her longing eyes. He sighed. The Malfoy family may have been troublesome and cunning, but they were old fashioned. And infidelity was definitely not classy. Draco brushed Pansy's cheekbone with the back of his hand, then caressed her soft skin all the way to the back of her neck. Draco slowly leaned in, but Pansy wouldn't settle for halfway. She pushed her lips to his despite his romantic attempt, though overall it ended up seeming very romantic. Draco kissed Pansy passionately, as she did the same.

"Nothing," answered Draco as he pulled back. Suddenly, Draco heard a soft snicker in the distance. He shot his head towards the sound to find Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, glossy eyed with hands cupped over their mouths, trying to muffle their laughter. Draco's eyes widened. Hermione Granger and Harry bloody Potter were laughing at him. They were actually laughing at Draco Malfoy himself! To Draco's great satisfaction, rage filled him up as he stared into the laughing eyes of the mudblood Hermione Granger.

"Bloody Granger," Draco mumbled under his breath. The soft touch of Pansy's fair skin ticked under his chin as she gently turned his head to face her.

"Don't let her get to your head, Draco," she advised, his chin still in the palm of her hand. She bent over to kiss him lightly on the lips. Draco smiled at her when she pulled back. Pansy's pink lips turned upward in return.

"It makes me sick just watching them," Harry whispered to Hermione. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"It's so mushy and gushy. I mean, especially for someone as heartless as Draco," Hermione replied, cringing at his name. A small laugh escaped from Harry. A wide grin spread across Hermione's face, showing her perfect teeth.

"Ahem!" A familiar voice coughed from ahead. Both Harry and Hermione turned their heads towards the sound.

"Ginny!" Hermione called. Ginny smiled sarcastically.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't look at my boyfriend that way," Ginny Weasley warned. Hermione, realizing that her face was inches away from Harry's pulled back. Harry did the same.

"Sorry, love," Harry apologized, smiling at Ginny. Ginny smiled back halfheartedly, then turned back around to join the gossip in which Hannah Abbott and Parvati Patil were discussing. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and Terry Boot looked quite uncomfortable, constantly having to switch places with the girls so that they could be in exactly the right position to chat. Terry had almost fallen over the edge switching places with Parvati, but Hannah had grasped onto his robes before he could see the night sky. Her cheeks blushed a bright pink as Terry thanked her.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry turned back to see her smiling face again. Harry couldn't help but smile himself.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"What is it like to love?" Harry was quite surprised at the question. But he saw in Hermione's eyes that she was serious. As much as uncomfortableness it caused him, her expression was irresistible. One knee was resting on the seat with her elbow propped upon it. Her head was tilted so it fit quite snuggly into the palm of her hand. Her eyelashes batted up and down as she looked at him curious. Her pupils were dilated and her lips were squeezed into a tight, serious look.

"Well," Harry began reluctantly. "It's a very wonderful feeling. At first, you feel like you can't take your eyes off... 'that' person. You feel like your life's mission is to steal their heart the way they stole yours." Harry glanced over at Ginny, who was deep in conversation. "When your around them, your legs suddenly turn to jelly and your heart just... melts.

"And then there's their smile. When they smile at you, you get this warm feelings inside, and you can't help but smile back. You start to notice ever detail in their expression. Like maybe their dimples. Or the color of their lips." Harry's eyes couldn't help but linger to Hermione's. They reminded him of pink bubble gum. "You start to notice their habits. Like how they bite their lip." Hermione involuntarily demonstrated. "Or how they crinkle their nose." Hermione once again set a perfect example. Harry was determined to ignore. "Or how they furrow their eyebrows when they smile," Harry suggested. That was a quality Hermione did not have. She knew that Harry was referring to Ginny. Ginny's eyebrows furrowed tremendously when she smiled. Hermione had always admired that quality. She had tried it out herself in the mirror, but it just didn't seem right. It wasn't... Hermione.

"I suppose you love Ginny very much," Hermione said, with a subtle sigh. She quickly covered it by smiling halfheartedly up at Harry. Harry, not being the most observant fellow, smiled back. Hermione didn't know what Harry thought of her smile, but she knew that Harry's blew her away. He did not bite his lip, he did not crinkle his nose. He didn't even furrow his eyebrows. But there was something about it when he smiled that was so beautiful. It gave her a warm feeling inside.

"Ginny, do you see the way Harry and Hermione are looking at each other again?" Parvati pointed out. Ginny turned around to see her lover, Harry Potter, smiling at her best friend, Hermione Granger. Something about it didn't seem right.

"It's nothing. I mean, they're best friends, they're allowed to look at each other," Ginny said, waving away the discussion.

"Are they allowed to tickle each other?" Hannah queried. Ginny whirled her head around. There it was. Harry Potter was tickling Hermione Granger.

"Harry!" she yelled again. Harry turned to Ginny at once, and then realizing his position, pulled away and sat up straight. Ginny took a deep sigh.

"Men," Ginny muttered.

"Women," all three boys said in unison.


End file.
